Don't lie to me
by johnliz4ever
Summary: An explosion in the lab traps a key member of the team. McKayOC, JohnLiz, Rating changed to PG13
1. ZPM

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: I started writing something about John, Liz and 'The Storm' but that wasn't going so well so I've put it on hiatus and decided to write a story which I wasn't going to write but decided too. Its an AU story and Kate is my own creation. This implies a pre-existing relationship between McKay and Kate on Earth.

Paring: McKay/OC, Sheppard/Weir

**Lab**

McKay was working late in his lab on a ZPM found on a recent mission to P3C-264. The power was abnormally strong, must stronger then a regular ZPM should be. He'd been working on it for two days straight and still had no way of figuring out why it was abnormally strong. McKay banged his pen on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rodney, you need to take a break, you're going burn yourself out"

Rodney turned round and saw his vision of loveliness. She was leaning against the doorframe, her blonde hair tucked behind her ears. Her ocean blue eyes looking at him with love and admiration.

"Remember what happened in Russia, you worked for three days straight and then fainted during your presentation?

"Please don't call it that, I passed out"

Kate continued

"I think those three days were the only ones I actually saw you go more then a few hours without food."

McKay smirked at the memory.

"It's not like I was trying to impress you or anything."

"Though I do remember you calling me 'Major Carter' when you came round"

"Never going to forgive me for that, are you?"

"No"

Kate moved away from the doorway and walked to McKay

"Take a break, I'm lonely."

She sat next to him as he kissed her gently.

"See, was that really so bad?"

McKay smirked before turning back round to the ZPM. Kate sighed and decided to follow suit.

"What's wrong with it, apart form the obvious?"

McKay sighed

"I want too turn it on, but the energy readings are too high. It's not safe."

Kate sighed

"I know nothing about Ancient technology but isn't there anyway to extract some of the energy"

"_Oh yes, of course, why didn't I think of that two days ago!"_

Kate sighed; she was used to McKay's sarcasm. He'd been working two days straight on the ZPM and it was beginning to take it's toll

"It was just a suggestion."

"Well it was a stupid one."

Kate stood up.

"Fine, you're the _big_ scientist here, no wait you're an asshole"

"Well you finally know the real me, congratulations. Surprised it took you so long, but then again I've always had a thing for dumb blondes, why should I be surprised"

Kate was not going to take that lying down. They'd been on Atlantis for a little over two years and known each other on earth for two years before that but she'd never seen Rodney act like that, sure he'd get snippy at her, but he'd never start a fight with her, sure she'd called him an asshole, but she always called him that.

"You know Rodney…"

Before she could finish the ZPM began to glow and make a low buzzing sound. The two of them turned round as the ZPM exploded

**Elizabeth's quarters **

John, not leaving her mouth, placed Liz on the bed and began to take off her jacket

John moved his mouth to neck and began kiss her collarbone.

"John, I need to be doing something which isn't…Good God this is good."

John had moved slowly down her body in a surprise attack, which he knew would leave her at his mercy. She knew this too, and she loved it.

John began to take her t-shirt off when they heard and explosion. John moved his mouth from her. The look in her eyes mirroring his own thoughts.

"What was that?"

John rolled off Liz and the two off them moved to the corridor were several other occupants of that corridor had also come out of their rooms. None seemed surprised to see John leave Liz's quarters. Liz went back into her room and picked up her radio.

"Peter, it's Weir. What the hell was that?"

"There was a strange energy build up in McKay's lab before it happened."

Liz looked at John.

"Rodney's in there working on the ZPM."

John took the radio out of Liz's hands

"Call Beckett and the medical team to the lab, possible emergency."

John and Liz shared a look before heading into the direction of the lab.

TBC…

I'll try and finish this tomorrow. I know what's meant to happen. What do you think?


	2. Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: Thanks for the reviews.

**Corridor **

John and Liz stopped as the entered the corridor, which led to Rodney's lab. The floor was littered which debris. They were literally walking on the ceiling. John stopped.

"We aren't getting past this."

Liz took out her radio again

"Rodney, this is Elizabeth, can you hear me? Rodney?"

She turned to John

"He as to be in there. I've had people check his quarters and Kate's quarters. He's in neither."

"Bloody Hell"

Liz turned round and saw Beckett with his medical team. The looked on Beckett's face could only be described as true horror.

"Are you sure Rodney is in there?"

Liz nodded back at him.

"We can't find him anywhere. I saw him in the lab earlier. I told him to take a break, but he wouldn't listen. I should have ordered him to stop."

"This isn't is your fault Elizabeth."

John turned to her

"Now, we need to get Rodney out of there. Give me your radio,"

Liz passed him her radio.

"Peter, it's Sheppard. Get me Ford, Teyla, Bates, Stackhouse and Markham; tell them to meet us down at the lab corridor."

John turned back to the scene in front of him, determined to get Rodney back. Safe and well.

**Rodney's lab**

Rodney coughed as the dust filled his lungs. He sat up, unharmed, and looked round for Kate. He paled as he saw her. She was lying on her back with a ceiling beam on her stomach and a pointed metal rod sticking out of her right leg. He crawled over to her and checked her pulse.

"Kate, Katie, can you hear me?"

He heard a small whimper

"Rodney?"

He pushed some of the debris off her.

"Kate, how you feeling?"

She raised her voice slightly; he could hear the pain in it.

"To say a ceiling just fell on me, pretty damn good."

Rodney smiled at her determination to sound strong.

"You are gonna be okay."

Rodney crawled over to the desk and picked up his radio, praying it hadn't been damaged in the explosion. He pressed the talk button.

"Major Sheppard, Dr Weir can anybody hear me?"

A voice came over the radio

"Rodney…it…Liz…hear…you…'k?"

The voice over the radio was crackling; the radio was obviously damaged during the explosion.

"Elizabeth, I'm okay but Kate is here and she's hurt…bad."

**Corridor**

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Rodney's voice.

"…Liz…okay…Kate…hurt."

Elizabeth turned to Beckett who took out his own radio.

"Rodney it's Carson. What is the extent of Kate's injuries?"

Carson listened for a minute. Rodney didn't answer

"Rodney?"

A voice came over the Atlantis communications

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't hear through the radio. I tapped into Atlantis communications so we can talk freely."

Carson smiled

"Okay, what is this extent of Kate's injuries?"

"She as a ceiling beam on her stomach there's a rod in her right leg. A few cuts and bruises."

Carson nodded

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, but Carson you need to get here, soon"

Carson heard the desperation in Rodney's voice and he knew then that the injuries were a lot more severe then he was letting on.

"Rodney, we'll be there as soon as possible. Major Sheppard and the team are trying to make their way through to you. There's a lot debris to get through but their working as fast as possible. Just stay put."

**Rodney's lab**

Rodney moved back over to Kate.

"Sheppard and the team are on their way."

Kate nodded slightly. Rodney noticed her shiver so he took his jacket off and placed it on top of her.

She grabbed his hand.

"Rodney, I love you, do you know that?"

Tears threatened to leak from Rodney's eyes but he knew he had to hold it together.

"I know, I know. I love you. I…"

She managed to lift her hand and brush his cheek.

"Remember when you came home with me that time, just after Christmas. You made me see my family and because of you, everything that had happened was forgotten. I never really thanked you properly for that"

Rodney thought back. It was about year before they went to Atlantis and he'd agreed to go to England with her to visit her family who had asked that she go. Rodney had only found out then the family argument he'd walked into. She'd severed all contact with her father who'd cheated on her mother. Kate was always a mummy's girl so when her mother forgave him she was equally as angry at her mother and overtime she drifted away from all her family. Rodney realised that the argument was not worth losing her family over and he basically told her to get over it. She, after about 30 minutes of ranting, came back down to Earth and told him he was right. That was the first time she had uttered those three little words; 'I love you'.

Rodney squeezed her free hand.

"I remember and for the record you did thank me."

Rodney wanted to hold her so much, but he didn't want to risk hurting her anymore then she already was. He watched her delicate frame being crushed under the ceiling beam but knew there was nothing he could do. The ceiling beam on her was still connected to the roof and if he moved it, even a little, the rest of the roof would crash down onto them.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. He was utterly crazy in love with her. He remembered what he said to her before the explosion.

"Kate, I'm sorry for what I said."

She brushed her hand over his cheek again.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry as well."

Rodney kissed her again, but sensed something was wrong.

"Kate, Kate?"

He quickly checked her pulse. No pulse.

TBC…

Next chapter is the last chapter. I think.


	3. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Rodney checked her pulse again hoping that he'd just missed it. Feeling nothing for a second time, he tapped into Atlantis communications.

"Carson get your arse down here, she's not breathing and there's no pulse."

"Rodney, start CPR. We're nearly there. I promise you"

Rodney carefully began to start CPR; he didn't want to move her too much. The ceiling beam was still on her and if that fell both of them would die.

Rodney continued CPR for what seemed like an eternity until Carson, John and the team made their way into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Carson bent down next to Kate and checked her pulse

"We already know she's not breathing Carson, now do something about it."

Rodney stared the doctor down.

"Please"

"I need this beam off her before I can do anything."

John, Ford, Teyla and the others worked at removing the beam safely, while Carson continued the CPR. When the beam was safely removed, Carson got the defibrillator.

"Charge to 200. Clear."

Rodney watched as the defibrillator made no difference.

"Charge to 340. Clear."

Again, the defibrillator made no change to Kate.

"Rodney…"

Tears began to sting his eyes.

"No, keep going"

Carson shook his head.

"Rodney, she's gone."

John, fearing Rodney was going to punch Carson, held him by his arm.

"Rodney…"

John looked at Carson

"One more try."

Carson saw the pleading in John's eyes

"Charge to 340 again"

He hit her with the defibrillator again. Again, it made no difference.

"I'm sorry Rodney"

Rodney bent down next to her and took her hand, he saw a flash and before he could do anything he was disconnected from his body and in a dark room with a woman,

"What's happening?"

The woman walked over to him

"I brought you here, you're friends will just think you have 'spaced out'. I'm willing to give you a second chance Rodney."

"What do you mean?"

"Kate is meant to achieve great things, you are meant to achieve great things together. Without her, these goals will not be met. I am giving her back to you"

The next thing Rodney heard was the faint bleeping of the heart monitor and Carson rushing to her side.

"Bloody hell; Major help me get her on the stretcher"

Rodney looked down, Kate was breathing, she was alive

"Thank you," he whispered.

**The next day**

Carson ordered Elizabeth and John out of the infirmary. Rodney, who was sat on the edge of Kate's bed, smirked as is friend was being bombarded with reasons why John and Elizabeth shouldn't have to leave.

Kate smiled. Seeing Rodney happy made her happy. Rodney looked up at her.

"What you smiling at?"

"You look happy."

Rodney picked up her hand

"I'm the happiest man alive, and that's because you're alive."

He looked down

"We lost you."

Kate squeezed his hand

"I know, but here now. That's all that matters."

Rodney moved and kissed her gently. He brushed her cheek with his free hand

"I love you"

Kate smirked

"Don't lie to me"

He knew she was trying to lighten the mood but he wanted her to know he was serious. He kissed her again

"I do love you."

"I love you"

Rodney kissed her again slightly thanking the woman who brought Kate back to him, whoever she was.

Fin…

Not really, the ending I was going for but I was originally going to keep Kate dead but I couldn't bring myself leave Rodney alone and upset. Anyway, I may write another story with these two as the lead.


End file.
